Finnegan Wakefield/Statistics
Match Record: } |- | Loss |align=center|25-2-16 |Jamie O'Hara |Voltage 12/10/2017 |Pinfall (Kings Regnum) |December 10th, 2017 | |- | Draw |align=center|27-2-15 |Jon McAdams (Challenger) |Shock Value 2017 |Both men fell into the equipment |November 26th, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|27-1-15 |Jon McAdams, Lars Grier & Jamie O'Hara |Voltage 11/19/2017 |Pinfall (Box Office Smash on McAdams) |November 19th, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|26-1-15 |Ryan Wilson & Azrael |Voltage 11/12/2017 |Submission (Wakefield Special III) |November 12th, 2017 | |- | Loss |align=center|25-1-15 |Cameron Ella Ava & Heart Break Gal |Road to Redemption 2017 |Pinfall (Big Dipper) |November 4th, 2017 | |- | Loss |align=center|25-1-14 |Cameron Ella Ava |Voltage 10/22/2017 |Disqualification (Ironico interference) |October 22th, 2017 | |- | Loss |align=center|25-1-13 |Lars Grier |Voltage 10/15/2017 |Pinfall (Ravens Beak) |October 15th, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|25-1-12 |El Ironico (Challenger) |Voltage 10/8/2017 |Submission (Wakefield Special III) |October 8th, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|24-1-12 |Solomon Caine & Jon McAdams |Voltage 1/10/2017 |Pinfall (Andromeda on McAdams) |October 1st, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|23-1-12 |Brayden Wolfe (Challenger) |NEO 9/20/2017 |Pinfall (Andromeda) |September 20th, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|22-1-12 |Moongoose McQueen (Champion) |Ground Zero 2017 |Other (Obtained the title) |September 16th, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|21-1-12 |Eclipse Diemos & Alexis Diemos |Dynasty 9/15/17 |Pinfall (A Shot of Bother on Alexis) |September 15th, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|20-1-12 |Lance Hart |NEO 9/13/17 |Pinfall (Andromeda) |September 13th, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|19-1-12 |Harvey Yorke |Voltage 9/10/17 |Pinfall (Andromeda) |September 10th, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|18-1-12 |Darkane & Stark |Showdown 9/8/17 |Pinfall (Double Andromeda on Stark) |September 8th, 2017 | |- | Loss |align=center|17-1-12 |Amadeus |Voltage 9/3/17 |Submission (Barbed-wire assisted Excrucian II) |September 3rd, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|17-1-11 |Moongoose McQueen & Nobi |Showdown 9/2/17 |Pinfall (A Shot of Bother on Moongoose) |September 2nd, 2017 | |- | Loss |align=center|16-1-11 |Reginald Dampshaw III |NEO 9/1/17 |Pinfall (Family Name) |September 1st, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|16-1-10 |Carlos Rosso Cody Marshall Moongoose McQueen & Apocalypse Diemos |Territorial Invasion 2017 |Various falls |August 26th, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|15-1-10 |Badaru Jamba |NEO 8/23/17 |Submission (Wakefield Special III) |August 23th, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|14-1-10 |Shaker Jones & El Landerson |Voltage 8/13/17 |Pinfall (Andromeda on Shaker) |August 13th, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|13-1-10 |Aka Manah |NEO 8/9/17 |Pinfall (Andromeda) |August 9th, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|12-1-10 |Carson Ramsay |Voltage 8/6/17 |Pinfall (Inside Cradle) |August 6th, 2017 | |- | Loss |align=center|11-1-10 |TLA |Voltage 7/30/17 |Pinfall (Burnout) |July 30th, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|11-1-9 |Reginald Dampshaw III |NEO 7/26/17 |Pinfall (Andromeda) |July 26th, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|10-1-9 |Shaker Jones |Voltage 7/23/17 |Submission (Wakefield Special III) |July 23rd, 2017 | |- | Loss |align=center|9-1-9 |Moongoose McQueen (Champion) |NEO: Uprising |Pinfall (Moongoose used the ropes) |July 16th, 2017 | |- | Loss |align=center|9–1-8 |Lucas Johnson (Champion) Moongoose McQueen Chris Elite |Pain For Pride X |Other (Moongoose obtains) |June 24, 2017 | |- | Loss |align=center|9-1-7 |Ryan Marx Target Smiles Solomen Caine & Tarah Nova |Showdown 6/17/17 |Pinfall (Pinned by Marx) |June 17, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|9-1-6 |Chris Elite |Dynasty 6/16/17 |Pinfall (Andromeda) |June 16, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|8-1-6 |Chris Elite & Lucas Johnson |Showdown 6/10/17 |Pinfall (McQueen pins Johnson) |June 10, 2017 | |- | No Contest |align=center|7-1-6 |Mongoose McQueen |Dynasty 6/2/17 |No Contest (Pre-match attack by Lucas Johnson) |June 2, 2017 | |- | Loss |align=center|7-1-6 |Target Smiles |Burning Desire 2017 |Pinfall (Pinned by Cage) |May 19, 2017 | |- | Draw |align=center|7-1-5 |Target Smiles |Dynasty 5/5/17 |Pinfall (Double pin) |May 5, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|7-0-5 |Lucas Johnson |Dynasty 21/4/17 |Pinfall (F-5 counter pin) |April 21, 2017 | |- | Loss |align=center|6-0-5 |The Pizza Boy |Grand Rampage 2017 |Other (Ring out by Nasir Moore) |April 16, 2017 | |- | Loss |align=center|6-0-4 |Mark Michaels |Dynasty 7/4/2017 |Pinfall (Low blow assited Picture Perfect) |April 7, 2017 | |- | Loss |align=center|6-0-3 |Chris Paradise |Dynasty 31/3/2017 |Pinfall (Paradise pins Smiles) |March 31, 2017 | . |- | Win |align=center|6-0-2 |El Irónico |Dynasty 24/3/17 |Pinfall (Andromeda) |March 24, 2017 | |- | Loss |align=center|5-0-2 |David Davidson & Jack Ripley |Reckless Wiring 2017 |Other (Table Smash) |March 12, 2017 | . |- | Win |align=center|5-0-1 |Moongoose McQueen |Dynasty 3/3/17 |Pinfall (Backslide) |March 3, 2017 | |- | Win |align=center|4-0-1 |Naheem Bogard |Dynasty 17/2/17 |Submission (Nebula) |February 17, 2017 | |- |- | Win |align=center|3-0-1 |JML & Shaker Jones |Dynasty 4/2/17 |Pinfall (Andromeda Strain) |February 4, 2017 | |- |- | Win |align=center|2-0-1 |Victor King |Dynasty 13/1/17 |Submission (Nebula II) |Janurary 13, 2017 | |- | Loss |align=center|1-0-1 |Lars Grier |Showdown 18/12/16 |Other (Ring-out) |December 18, 2016 | . |- | Win |align=center|1-0-0 |Augustin Gates |Dynasty 10/12/16 |Pinfall (Andromeda) |December 10, 2016 | |- |} Championship Record: Category:Statistics Category:Match Records Category:BrentHarvanator Characters